zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Radovid V. Nemilosrdný
Radovid V. „Nemilosrdný“ nebo taktéž „Strohý“ je nejmladším potomkem krále Vizimira z Redanie a jeho ženy Hedviky z Malleore, bratr Dalimiry a Mileny, a jediným dědicem Redanského trůnu, který nakonec přeci jen zdědí a usedne na něj několik let po atentátu na svého otce. Postupem času z Radovida vyroste mladý ambiciózní vladař, který jde tvrdě za svými vytyčenými cíli, přesto mu však podobně jako Temerskému králi Foltestovi záleží na jeho poddaných. Sága o Zaklínači Narození Narozen roku 1255 do královské rodiny Vizimira z Redanie a jeho ženy Hedviky z Malleore jako jediný syn a rovněž dědic trůnu. Narozený princ měl již na světě dvě své sestry Dalimiru a Milenu z nichž se jedna zasvětila svůj život magii a druhá náboženství. Zásnuby s dědičkou Cintry Ve věku devíti let byl zasnouben s o několik let starší dědičkou Cintrského trůnu Cirillou, které bylo dvanáct let. Zasnoubení bylo dohodnut Radovidovým otcem Vizimirem a Calanthé, která byla Cirillina babička. K sňatku nakonec nedošlo, neboť byl bez udání důvodu zrušen Vizimirem. Vláda Regentské rady Roku 1267 byl zavražděn Vizimir v den vypuknutí druhé války Severních království s Nilfgaardským císařství. Mladý dvanáctiletý panovník je korunován králem Redanie, přesto však nevládne, neboť je příliš mladý a vlády se ujímá Regentská rada za jejíž nitky tahá Vizimirova poradkyně, čarodějka Filippa Eilhart a Sigismund Dijkstra. Obvykle však platilo, že se regentského úřadu chopila matka nezletilého panovníka v tomto případě Hedvika, nestalo se tak kvůli dvorním intrikám. Přehlídka Severských vojevůdců Radovid se po smrti svého otce zdržuje v přítomnosti své matky Hedviky se kterou se zúčastní přehlídky Severských vojevůdců a vzdávání holdu králům při kterých je opomíjen jak on tak i jeho zavražděný otec i matka. V duchu přísahá všem kdož ho doposud ponižovali a zosnovali otcovu vraždu pomstu. Během návštěvy přehlídky si mladého panovníka v davu všimne mocná čarodějka Filippa Eilhart, která se rozhodne chlapce vychovat a učinit z něj silného a mocného krále, neboť se doposud jednalo o bezvýznamnou postavu v historii Redanského království. Události po Sáze Eilhartina výchova Čarodějka se pevně rozhodla z mladého Radovida vychovat silného, mocného a schopného vladaře. Vštěpovala do něj jak se má pravý král chovat, že nikdy nesmí před poddanými ukázat svou slabost, vždy je musí donutit aby před ním sklopili svůj zrak. Radovid si tyto slova velmi dobře zapamatoval a dlouhá léta se jimi řídil. Odhalení pravdy Po několika letech výchovy si však Radovid všiml a uvědomil, že ačkoliv dává rozkazy šlechticům on, vždy se jedním okem dívají na Eilhart zdali s rozkazem panovníka souhlasí, taktéž po čase zjišťuje, že za smrtí otce stála čarodějka Eilhart a dozvídá se o existenci uskupení čarodějek zvané Lóže. Rozhodl se dokončit to co před lety začal Dijkstra, chtěl získat podporu řádu Planoucí růže a později jej použít k zničení Lóže čarodějek. K uskutečnění toho plánu měl však mnoho času. Zaklínač (PC hra) Spolupráce se Salamandrou Radovid potají podporoval a spolupracoval se zločineckou organizací zvanou Salamandra, kterou hodlal použít jako politickou páku na Temerského krále Foltesta po jehož království toužil. Stejně jako jeho otec Vizimir totiž hodlal spojit vládnoucí rod Redanie a Temerie pod jeden. Nakonec však otočí a rozhodne se se Salamandrou ukončit spolupráci neboť zjistil, že ho tato zločinecká skupina jen a pouze využívá, krátce po tomto činu jsou však všichni přítomní zločinci povražděni zaklínačem Geraltem z Rivie, který rozhovor odposlechl a s panovníkem setká prostřednictvím aktivního magického zrcadla, kterým komunikoval se zločinci. Zabiják nestvůr krále nepozná neboť ztratil paměť a ta se mu teprve postupně obnovuje, Geraltova neznalost Krále pobaví a po krátkém rozhovoru deaktivuje přenos. Tváří v tvář S Geraltem se tváří v tvář setká teprve až když navštíví jeho skrýš v Obchodní čtvrti Wyzimy, kterou nalezne s pomocí čarodějky Triss Ranuncul. Radovid Zaklínači dá jasně najevo svůj zájem o Foltestovu dceru Addu, kterou Zaklínač před lety zachránil ze zajetí kletby, rovněž se optá zdali je nějaká riziko, že by se kletba mohla přenést na Addiny potomky, s odpovědí se spokojí a předá zabijákovi nestvůr pár informací o Filippě Eilhart a Lóži čarodějek. Spolupráce s Foltestem Po návratu krále Foltesta zpět do Wyzimy pomáhá král Radovid s nastolením pořádku v ulicích, které zmítá chaos a válka mezi nelidmi a řádem Planoucí růže. * Pokud Geralt z Rivie odčaroval z Addy kletbu a podruhé ji tak zachránil, dojde k sňatku Radovida a Addy což zajistí Redanskému králi polovinu Temerie v případě smrti krále Foltesta. * Pokud Geralt z Rivie zabije Addu přeměněnou ve strigu, Radovid Foltestovi pomůže, ale bude požadovat polovinu království. Související úkoly * Zámek a klíč * Všichni královi muži * Jde do tuhého Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů Loc Muinne Radovid si stejně jako mnoho dalších - živých - králů Severních království, významných šlechticů nenechal utéci sněm, který se uskutečnil v rozvalinách starého elfského města zvané Loc Muinne, které vzniklo na troskách dávné civilizace Vranů. Na sněm ho doprovodila jak Redanská armáda tak řád Planoucí růže. promlouvá k Filippě Eilhart.]] Setkání s Eilhart Po dlouhé době se rovněž setkává se svou dávnou vychovatelkou a učitelkou Filippou Eilhart, kterou vojáci uvěznili do jedné z cel ve zdejším žaláři. Když jí Radovid v doprovodu Nilfgaardského velvyslance Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena a svých mužů poctí svou návštěvou, po krátké rozmluvě se jí pokusí donutit sklopit zrak přesně jak ho to před lety učila. Čarodějka však odmítne sklopit svůj zrak a je na rozkaz krále oslepena. Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Radovid V. se stal posledním dostatečně mocným, vládnoucím panovníkem Severu neboť jako jediný dokázal odolat invazi Nilfgaardského vojska ve třetí válce mezi Severními království a Nilfgaardským císařstvím. Během zimní přestávky napadl své oslabené spojence z Kaedwenu a posílil tak svoje vojsko i o síly Kaedwenu. Šlo o tzv. Zimní válku. * Nehraje přílišnou roli zdali je král Henselt z Kaedwenu naživu či nikoliv. Radovid uspěje v obou případech a připojí Kaedwen ke svému království. Galerie Radovid Gwent card art.jpg | Radovid V. ve hře Gwent. Tw3_flashback_Radovid_V_winner.png Poster radovid propaganda 02.png Poster radovid propaganda 01.png Tw3 radovid propaganda poster 01.jpg Tw2 journal Radovid.png | Král Radovid V. v deníku hry Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů Tw3 journal radovid.png | Král Radovid V. v deníku hry Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Radovid screen3.jpg Radovid screen.jpg People Radovid.png Scenes Radovid projection.jpg Tw3 radovid v concept art.png ar:رادوفيد الخامس en:Radovid V de:Radovid der Strenge el:Ράντοβιντ Ε' (Ρεντανία) es:Radowid V fr:Radowid V it:Radovid V pl:Radowid V Srogi pt-br:Radowid V ru:Радовид V Свирепый uk:Радовід V Лютий Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy